Poem to a horse
by Kira Dumont
Summary: Son dos puntos de vista distintos, pero no diferentes. ¿Polos opuestos? Quizás no tanto. L


**Poem to a horse**

Lily suspiró, tirada en su cama. Hacía quince minutos que intentaba, en vano, terminar sus deberes de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, pero no le estaba funcionando muy bien el intento. Lanzó su pluma sobre la colcha, exasperada y sin preocuparse por mancharlo todo con tinta. En el fondo los deberes le importaban más bien poco, ella era lista y podría acabarlos incluso diez minutos antes de que empezara la clase al día siguiente.

No era eso lo que la molestaba

Era él.

De nuevo en su cabeza, colándose por las rendijas de sus pensamientos, estropeando su concentración con sus guiños de ojos y sus sonrisillas confiadas y sardónicas. Con su pelo desordenado sin remedio como él mismo. Con sus ojos avellana.

La pelirroja suspiró. ¿Qué posibilidades tenía, ni en lo más remoto, de que alguna de todas aquellas dulces palabras que siempre le decía fuese verdad, que realmente estuviese enamorado de ella? No tenían nada en común salvo la inteligencia. Nada que pudiera unirles.

_You're too far to bring you close_

_And too high to see below_

_Just hangin' on your daily dose_

James se bajó de su escoba en el campo de quidditch. Dar vueltas en el aire podía calmarle un rato, pero no duraba mucho y en cuanto el malestar volvía a su cuerpo se le quitaban todas las ganas de volar.

Todavía podía ver los ojos serios y apenados de la prefecta mirándole en mitad del pasillo mientras él dejaba de enfrentarse a Snape dentro de un círculo de curiosos. La había decepcionado y lo sabía, no hacía falta ser un genio. Aunque él ya lo fuese. Y, sin embargo, no había sabido cómo reaccionar y tratar de disculparse o explicarlo, simplemente no había podido pararla. Ella se había limitado a arreglar todo aquel estropicio y continuar su camino de vuelta a la torre sin decirle ni una palabra. Y eso le había dolido.

James ya no sabía qué más hacer para convencerla de que la quería. Vale que a veces fuese inmaduro e infantil, pero es que todavía no era un adulto completo, como ella parecía ser.

A veces se preguntaba si ella podría llegar a estar con alguien. Quizás su instinto y naturaleza independientes la incapacitasen para ello.

Quizás, simplemente, se había quedado fría por dentro.

_I know you never needed anyone_

_But the rolling papers for your grass_

_How can you give what you don't have_

"Idiota", pensaron los dos a la vez y, por un momento, juraron haber oído al otro.

_You keep on aiming for the top_

_And quit before you sweat a drop_

_Feed your empty brain_

_With your hydroponic pot_

_Start out playing with yourself_

_You get more fun within your shell_

_Nice to meet you but I gotta go my way_

Finalmente, la prefecta resopló, furiosa, y se levantó de la cama de un salto. No tenía los nervios templados como para quedarse sentada en esos momentos. Decidió airearse un poco, tal y como Alice le recomendaba siempre o Remus solía decirle antes de guiñarle un ojo con picardía.

Se detuvo.

Ahhh, así que a eso se refería el castaño¿eh?

No pudo evitar una sonrisa.

James, en el campo de quidditch, recogió su escoba y su ropa y se encaminó de vuelta al castillo, con cuidado de cerrar la puerta del vestuario con llave. Nunca se sabía cuándo un slytherin podría interesarse por sus nuevas estrategias de juego. Y no estaba dispuesto a ayudarles con otra más de sus triquiñuelas.

Echó a andar por los terrenos y algunas gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer. A él no le importó mucho. Estaba demasiado acostumbrado a jugar al quidditch bajo tormentas como para preocuparse de que le lloviera caminando. Eso no era nada.

Lily, desde la ventana del tercer piso estuvo a punto de dar marcha atrás al ver la lluvia, pero acabó por decidir bajar hasta el comedor, al menos.

La moneda estaba en el aire: ambos habían salido de su escondrijo

_I'll leave again '__cause I've been waiting in vain_

_But you're so in love with yourself_

_If I say my heart is sore_

_Sounds like a cheap metaphor_

_So I won't repeat it no more_

James reflexionó sobre todos aquellos intentos de obtener el favor de la pelirroja. Cada uno de ellos era un fracaso casi tan estrepitoso o más que el anterior. No sabía qué más hacer. Era como comer sopa con un tenedor: imposible. Ya no sabía por qué flanco atacarla: siendo sensible lo acusaba de fingir para llevársela a la cama, si era directo lo trataba de acosador pervertido para arriba, si intentaba hacerse ver como un intelectual… bueno, él era un culo inquieto. Ni de lejos se le daba tan bien sacar sus facetas al exterior: eso último era imposible.

Era difícil lograr una palabra amable de ella, una sonrisa. Pero merecía la pena cuando lo conseguía. Porque, en ese momento, el tiempo se paraba y james tenía la sensación de que aquellos ojos verdes solamente podían fijarse en él y tenía la sensación ("Ilusión" como decía Sirius) de que ella apreciaba el intento.

Un poquito, por lo menos.

Y, entonces, James se reafirmaba en que estaba un paso más cerca de ella. En que algún día conseguiría que ella le aceptase como lo que él buscaba.

Y le dejaría probar sus labios y abrazarla.

_I rather eat my soup with a fork_

_Or drive a cab in New York_

_Cause to __talk to you is harder work_

La prefecta, por otro lado, intentaba sacarse al chico de la cabeza, pero cada vez que estaba a punto de conseguir cambiar de tema… ahí estaba de nuevo, brillando en su mente, algún gesto o palabra propios de él, trayendo su recuerdo de vuelta a su memoria. Sacudió la cabeza desesperada al cuarto intento y decidió dejarlo por imposible.

Pero es que era tan… ¡argh¡Desesperante! Como hablarle a una piedra o algo parecido.

Ya no sabía qué mil mensajes más enviarle para que la comprendiese. Que ella necesitaba a alguien más maduro se lo enviaba en cada "¡Eres como un crío!", que no le gustaban las peleas ("¿Pero queréis dejar en paz a esos chicos?"), que le quería cerca pero a la vez le necesitaba algo alejado, que necesitaba saber que hablaba en serio ("Potter, sólo saldré contigo el día en que pierdas un partido de quidditch.")… No eran subtextos tan difíciles de interpretar.

Se golpeó ligeramente la frente con la mano.

_So what's the point of wasting all my words_

_If it's just the same or even worse_

_Than reading poems to a horse_

"Idiota", volvieron a pensar.

Y, justo en ese momento, James la vio en lo alto de las escaleras y Lily enfocó sus ojos verdes sobre una figura vestida de negro en medio del vestíbulo.

_You keep on aiming for the top_

_And quit before you sweat a drop_

_Feed your empty brain_

_With your hydroponic pot_

_I bet you'll find someone like you_

_Cause there's a foot for every shoe_

_I wish you luck but I've other things to do_

Trataron de disimular el hecho de haberse quedado bizcos mirándose durante casi un minuto entero y la pelirroja terminó de bajar los escalones con toda la tranquilidad que pudo en su fingimiento. James la esperó abajo, como aguardando una señal sobre qué hacer.

Ella decidió intentarlo de nuevo. Le sonrió.

- Buenas noches, Potter – saludó con cortesía.

Eso pareció alentar al chico, que le respondió a la sonrisa y le ofreció el brazo.

- ¿Quieres un chocolate caliente? – preguntó él, expectante por dentro.

Lily pareció dudar un momento y James pensó que le rechazaría con amabilidad, como solía hacer cuando le preguntaba algo sin haberla desesperado antes. Pero, para su sorpresa, la pelirroja se enganchó a su brazo, todavía con una sonrisa sincera en la cara.

- Con nata.

* * *

**Vale, esa última frase me quedó demasiado insinuante, pero juro que no hicieron nada después del chocolate. Ni tampoco durante.**

**La canción es "Poem to a horse" de Shakira, y creo que describe muy bien lo que tenían este par de seres humanos en mente. Ambos son duros de mollera, cada uno a su manera. Si es que en el fondo, tal para cual... **

**No sé por qué lo he colgado suelto, porque técnicamente tengo abierto un hilo de Microfics (visitadlo, visitadlo! publicidad subliminal) pero no sé, me hacía ilusión tenerlo aparte. Soy así de simple.**

**Quiero dedicárselo a todos los que me dejáis siempre un review, porque sé que es un poco lata, pero a muchos es lo que nos anima a colgar cosas nuevas. Puede que simplemente por saber que alguien las lee y no estamos haciendo el idiota xD **

**Gracias **

**Besos de James con fresas... y nata xD**

**Kira**


End file.
